Les travaux et les jours
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Recueil de one-shots, drabbles et scénettes humoristiques ayant pour cadre Saint Seiya. Chapitre 32 : Du calme les préados !
1. L'âge bête

Thème : on m'avait demandé un Seiya/Shina, et c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit… N'hésitez pas à proposer des personnages ou un thème ! A venir déjà un Aiolia/Marine et du Bronze.

Nombre de mots : 157

Genre : Love Hina

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

* * *

o

o

o

Seiya bondit hors du lit où il était couché. Un sabre de bois venait de s'abattre à deux centimètres de son oreille gauche.

« Marine ?! Mais t'es cinglée ?!! »

« A quoi tu pensais, Seiya ? »

L'apprenti devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et eut l'air encore plus idiot.

« Mais à rien ! »

« Tu viens d'avoir treize ans, et je reconnais parfaitement cet air _débile_ quand je le vois sur un visage. J'espère que tu n'es pas allé compter fleurette à une de tes petites camarades, tu as d'autres priorités en ce moment. Oui, tu es nul. Si tu ne t'entraînes pas de toutes tes forces durant les six mois qui viennent, tu n'as aucune chance de remporter l'armure de Pégase.»

Seiya soupira, vexé. Il avait treize ans… Justement ! Mais Marine avait raison, il se serait bien passé d'avoir des souvenirs en zoom de l'armure trop suggestive de cette garce de Shina.


	2. Appelez lui Hitch !

Titre : Appelez-lui Hitch !

Genre : humour/romance

Nombre de mots : 645

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Shueisha, Toei Animation, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno et Seiji Yokoyama.

Sujet : Aiolia et ses techniques d'approche foireuses… Tout est parti d'une requête Aiolia/Marine et d'un certain épisode du début de la série dans lequel on voit Seiya jouer de la guitare… Alors qu'il n'a logiquement pas eu le temps d'apprendre à en jouer au Japon. Mais qui est donc le prof de guitare du Sanctuaire ???

Remarque : c'est la suite (chronologiquement parlant) du premier drabble. J'essaye de rester in character malgré le genre. Un petit délire sans prétention, j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'aime beaucoup ce couple.

Réponse review : en voilà un autre Tibouchou. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

o 

o

o

Seiya jugea qu'il valait mieux sortir prendre l'air quelques instants pour chasser de son esprit ces images perturbantes.

Tout était silencieux à cette heure, et le soleil au zénith semblait avoir comme brûlé l'âpre terre de l'Attique. « Je ne dois pas penser à _ça_, je ne dois pas penser à _ça_… »

Un troupeau de chèvres bigarré dévala la colline, et il suffit alors d'un instant, à la faveur d'une mélodie inattendue, pour que toute idée malsaine soit chassée de l'esprit de Seiya.

« Quelle musique douce et mélancolique », pensa le jeune apprenti.

Si la délicatesse de son caractère lui avait gagné le nom d'_Agroikos_ auprès de ses camarades du Sanctuaire, il n'était pourtant pas totalement dépourvu de sensibilité [ndla : misère ! épisode n°19.

Il regarda autour de lui pour en connaître la provenance. À une vingtaine de mètres de leur cabane, Aiolia était là, assis sur une grosse pierre. Sa main balayait les cordes de la guitare avec facilité, et il ne semblait pas craindre le soleil qui frappait sans pitié les têtes des hommes.

« A-Aiolia… ! Salut ! Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez de la guitare », s'étonna Seiya en s'avançant vers lui.

L'éolien écourta son morceau et baissa les yeux. « C'est pourtant le cas. Mais ne reste pas là ! Tu peux venir t'asseoir auprès de moi, Seiya. »

L'adolescent lui obéit, ne quittant pas des yeux la guitare acoustique, comme un enfant qui n'a jamais eu de jouet et qui brûle de l'essayer. Aiolia posa un bras sur son épaule. « Tu m'as l'air d'apprécier la musique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai ! Quand j'étais gosse au Japon, je voulais monter un groupe de rock ! »

Il toucha une des clefs, comme pour vérifier que la _gratte_ était bien réelle.

« Tt », fit Aiolia en écartant sa main. « Bien, très bien Seiya. Que dirais-tu que je t'apprenne à jouer ? Je pourrais venir te donner des cours ici… Je suis certain que tu progresserais vite en prenant des leçons… Disons, deux ou trois fois par semaine. »

« Yattaaaa ! », s'exclama Seiya en bondissant et en tapant des pieds.

Une goutte de sueur dévala la tempe d'Aiolia face au spectacle de cette maturié exceptionnelle. Mais Seiya se rembrunit d'un coup.

« Ça m'étonnerait que Marine soit d'accord. »

« Tu peux toujours lui demander. Il est certain qu'il te faudrait des arguments, mais… »

« Non, cherchez pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va m'exploser la tête. »

« Te… ? Hum. Mais pas du tout ! La musique… »

« Pas la peine. Elle ne voudra pas. »

« Mais dans l'Antiquité… »

« Laissez tomber. Elle va m'donner trois mille pompes à faire, et me laisser crever dans la nature. »

« Hum… »

Aiolia eut l'air de réfléchir intensément.

« Tu sais que je sais aussi coudre, Seiya ? C'est utile de savoir coudre pour un chevalier. »

« Quoi ? Marine va bien me rire au nez si je lui dis que je veux apprendre à coudre. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'apprenne à repriser tes vêtements ?? »

« Vous rigolez ! »

« Mais connais-tu l'art du charpentier Seiya ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Et celui du cordonnier ? »

« … »

« Je peux venir assister à ton tournoi aussi ! »

« Mais lâchez-moi bordel !! Pourquoi vous… »

« Seiya ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Marine venait de sortir de sa cabane. Mais la vue de son supérieur hiérarchique sembla la refroidir. Aiolia lâcha Seiya, se leva. Son regard clair s'était fait d'un coup immensément sérieux sous ses sourcils virils.

« Bonjour, Marine », dit-il.

« Bonjour Aiolia », répondit Marine.

Et son masque inexpressif le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot.


	3. Masque de mort n'aime pas les gens

Titre : Masque de Mort n'aime pas les gens

Genre : vilain

Nombre de mots : 483

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya sont la propriété juridique et morale de Masami Kurumada, la Shueisha, Toei Animation, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno et Seiji Yokohama.

Sujet : une connerie de rien du tout sur Masque de Mort, alias Deathmask pour les puristes.

Remarque : Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, c'est très gentil !

Quant à Aiolia, il reviendra sans doute dans quelques temps, si vous le voulez bien ;)

Récemment j'ai revu quelques épisodes pré-sanctuaire et c'est fou cette tendance qu'il a à surgir de derrière un pilier dès que Marine a des ennuis ou s'arrête de marcher quelque part XD Il la suit à la trace ou quoi ??

* * *

o

o

Tel la princesse au petit pois, le terrible Masque de Mort se retournait sans cesse sur sa couche, se débattant dans un état de demi-sommeil douloureux. On aurait dit… Son dos… Argh… Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. C'était quoi ce truc dur sous son matelas ?? Soulevant le mince tressage de laine, il constata qu'une nouvelle tête avait poussé pendant la nuit.

Il ricana. Ce visage ne lui disait rien. Encore un dommage collatéral…

Le chevalier d'or du signe du Cancer déplaça donc son matelas sur le seul morceau de la chambre qui demeurait encore totalement plat, puis tenta de se rendormir.

Mais à peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'une lumière effroyable passa à travers la lucarne et lui brûla les paupières. « Bon sang ! », s'exclama le Sicilien en bondissant hors de sa chambre. « Mais quelle est la salope qui a encore oublié d'éteindre ses phares ??! »

Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler autre chose que son pagne, il se précipita dans la nef. Ah ! C'était _lui_ bien sûr, le Prétentieux Psychorigide, qui revenait du dernier temple où il était allé une fois de plus lécher les pieds du Grand Pope.

« Shaka ! Je te trouve bien matinal dans tes démarches administratives », lança l'ignoble Collectionneur.

Le chevalier de la Vierge s'arrêta devant lui, la tête haute, le port glorieux.

« Ne sais-tu pas que l'heure est grave, chevalier du Cancer ? Une horde de fanatiques mythomanes s'apprête à envahir le Sanctuaire. »

L'Italien ricana.

« _Fanatiques mythomanes_ ? Ce ne serait pas l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ? »

Mais Shaka demeura impassible, les yeux toujours clos.

Puis il poursuivit son chemin sans rien dire. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut sorti du temple que sa voix, pure mais profonde, retentit dans la nef, semblable à la voix de Dieu. Elle semblait cerner de toute part le Cancer en pagne, qui regardait autour de lui comme un fou.

« Regarde-toi Masque de Mort. Tu n'es qu'un singe dans la paume du Bouddha. Un débris d'os dans le grand brasier de la crémation… Telle une dépouille mortelle entre les dents de la grande déesse, tu es le vif excrément incarnant toutes les tares de l'Age Noir. Mais, dans ma grande Compassion, moi qui suis le plus Sage et le plus Juste d'entre tous les chevaliers d'or, moi qui ait annihilé tout ego et qui déteste le carnage, oui moi qui suis l'homme le plus proche de Dieu et qui m'entretiens si souvent avec lui, je choisis d'ignorer tes insinuations et je te dédaigne. »

Masque de Mort se reprit et éclata de rire.

_Cause toujours, Don Camillo !_

Pff… Ce moine ridicule… Et aussi ce vieux légume de Dokho et ses sales gosses, cet hippie extraterrestre et son insupportable apprenti… Comme il les méprisait tous, niais et hypocrites qu'ils étaient !

Il retourna se coucher.


	4. Le syndrome indien

Titre : Le syndrome indien

Personnages : Ikki, chevaliers de bronze, etc

Genre : humour douteux

Nombre de mots : 493

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokohama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

o

o

o

Il était arrivé au rendez-vous convenu, sans violons ni trompette. Il n'y avait pas eu d'aura flamboyante ni d'éclairs précédant l'apparition de sa silhouette légendaire. « Oui, c'est bien moi, Phénix, et je reviens de l'Enfer. »

La voix de Mister T, celle d'un homme qui a survécu à mille épreuves et mille tourments, celle d'un homme au corps et au cœur rayés de cicatrices, une voix grave et blessée comme l'épaisse écorce d'un chêne esquintée par des coups de poings, non cette voix théâtrale et charismatique n'avait pas résonné dans l'atmosphère devenue orageuse, invoquant sa légende, ainsi que les souvenirs cuisants d'une vie qui ressemblait à la mort.

Non, Ikki était juste venu sans bruit à droite de Shun, dans le jardin de la fondation Graad.

« Ikki ! », s'exclama le chevalier d'Andromède.

« Bonjour Shun. Comment vas-tu en ce beau matin de printemps ? »

« Mon frère mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Non seulement ton visage semble avoir changé mais… »

« Tu sens bizarre… ! », remarqua Seiya en fermant un œil.

« On dirait du patchouli », murmura Shiryu de sa voix caverneuse, les narines frémissantes.

« Mais oui c'est ça ! », confirma Seiya.

« Seiya…Moi qui ne puis plus voir les hommes et les choses… », reprit Shiryu, « mais dont les autres sens sont par là-même décuplés… Je peux sentir également un parfum… de lotus, de curry… et d'autre chose... »

« Oh mon frère… Il émane de toi comme une senteur mystérieuse et envoûtante », dit Shun.

Mais le regard d'Ikki demeurait mis-clos. Il avait l'air grisé. On aurait dit que ses pieds ne reposaient pas complètement sur le sol.

Comme s'il flottait très légèrement…

« Ok… », fit Hyôga, qui depuis qu'il avait résolu son complexe d'Œdipe, était le moins naïf des quatre.

« Mais où étais-tu donc mon frère, avant de nous rejoindre ? »

« Au Paradis, Shun. »

« Ça doit te changer, non ? », lui demanda Seiya, toujours enclin à tenter une bonne blague.

Comme le chevalier du dragon gardait les yeux fermés en raison de son infirmité, il semblait toujours plongé dans une intense réflexion.

« Jadis mon Vieux maître aux Cinq Pics me raconta une histoire… », commença Shiryu. « Il est dit dans la Mythologie que le Bouddha, parmi tous ses disciples, avait un disciple préféré, il s'appelait Ananda. Bouddha et Ananda… »

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, car Shiryu, quand il n'enlevait pas sa chemise pour faire admirer son tatouage, passait son temps à raconter des apologues de trente minutes.

Shun s'imprégnait de l'odeur de lotus, Seiya se grattait la tête, et Hyoga continuait de fixer Ikki.

« J'ai compris », dit soudain l'étrange étranger au regard bleu de glaciers. « Ikki, t'as pas honte ?! »

« Quoi ? », s'étonna l'intéressé, vaguement troublé dans sa sérénité vaseuse.

« T'as encore passé la matinée à fumer de l'herbe à Bouddha avec Shaka !! »

o

o

FIN

o

nlda : « herbe à bouddha », une appellation © ma grand-mère thaïlandaise.


	5. Le chevalier inconnu

Titre : Le Chevalier Inconnu

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

Genre : pastiche/parodie/hépik

Personnages : vous verrez bien.

Nombre de mots : 765

Note de l'auteur : il me plaît bien à moi ce chevalier inconnu lol. Le pauvre, dur pour lui quand même ;p

Allez… ((ouvre la boîte à disclaimer)) Lâchez les fauves !!!

o

o

Les bois noirs, agités par un vent puissant, ombres chinoises découpées, laissaient s'envoler leurs feuilles fuyantes sous un ciel riche de phosphorescence et de halos stellaires.

o

À travers les montagnes, les vallées et les gouffres, filait le chevalier inconnu, partiellement dissimulé sous une cape.

La vitesse sculptait son corps aérodynamique. Ses longs yeux d'une couleur rare luisaient d'une pureté qui n'avait d'égale que la parfaite géométrie de ses traits. Il courait, bondissant, homme-félin sautant par-dessus les précipices aussi aisément qu'un enfant franchit à cloche-pied les cases d'une marelle, et de tous ses gestes se dégageait une envoûtante impression de puissance.

Un instant néanmoins il fut freiné dans sa course folle, alors qu'il escaladait une falaise, luttant contre le vent. Du fin fond de l'abîme qui s'ouvrait sous ses chausses une rafale surgit, horrible comme le bâillement de Typhon. Sa chevelure courte mais toujours animée d'un mouvement harmonieux se dressa telles d'ardentes flammes, et son manteau gris aspiré vers le ciel dévoila une courte tunique blanche, serrée à la taille, ainsi que deux jambes à la peau imberbe dont les mollets, recouverts de lanières croisées, évoquaient les temps héroïques.

« Non ! Je ne peux pas laisser Éole le démoniaque ralentir ma course ! », souffla le jeune homme.

Alors, tout empli de volonté superbe, son beau visage se courba et on eu dit que le sang qui brûlait dans ses veines s'évaporait au-dessus de sa peau en une aura dorée qui transcendait son être tout entier… Non, il ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer, ou même de prendre du retard. Chaque minute qui s'écoulait était précieuse ! La rafale, vaincue, retomba, et d'un bond le mystérieux chevalier fut au sommet de la falaise et put reprendre sa course.

Il courait, courait encore sans reprendre haleine, conscient de l'importance de sa mission, messager envoyé par Phanès, le dieu le plus ancien, afin de prévenir Athéna de l'imminent danger qui la menaçait… Il ne craignait ni la mort ni la douleur, il connaissait la beauté de l'obéissance à son seigneur, comme la laideur du sang. Telle était leur fatalité tragique, à eux, chevaliers des guerres mythologiques, d'endosser le mal pour purifier la terre et protéger les plus faibles.

Telle était la beauté du chevalier inconnu, dont l'élégance de l'âme se reflétait dans son corps longiligne et gracieux, aux muscles fins. Nulle grossièreté, nul vice ne corrompait son cœur noble et généreux, nulle passion mesquine, et s'il lui arrivait de s'emporter, d'orgueil ou de rage cruelle, s'était toujours avec toute la grandeur de son âme digne.

Enfin, au terme de son périple, le manoir Kido apparut devant lui, majestueux et énigmatique. L'inconnu était parvenu au terme de sa Quête, il allait pouvoir prévenir les vaillants chevaliers d'Athéna, le monde pouvait encore être sauvé !

Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, un mélange de percussions, de cuivres et de synthétiseur vint envahir le parc, annonçant l'approche de trois énergies étranges. Mais… qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Pétrifié par la surprise, le chevalier grec ne put contenir un cri de samouraï éventré. « NANDA ? NANDA KOLEWA ?? »

Un ado en combinaison stretch 100 pourcents années 80 venait de surgir dans les airs, fanfaronnant sur une sorte de planche de surf volante. « Je suis Daichi ! Le chevalier du Renard ! »

« Et moi c'est Sho, du Toucan ! », s'exclama un autre avec une armure de Sentai rouge et un casque à bec bleu.

« Quant à moi, tu peux m'appeler Ushio, guerrier de l'Espadon ! »

« Nous sommes les Chevaliers d'acier !!! »

Pendant qu'ils évoluaient dans les airs comme des mirages 2000 un jour de fête nationale, un majordome chauve fit son apparition, qui courait après eux en gesticulant. Il stoppa son agitation des plus burlesques et manqua de perdre son équilibre par la faute de cet arrêt brutal, apercevant avec étonnement la tenue du Chevalier Inconnu. En une fraction de seconde, les petites pupilles noires de ses grands yeux blancs considérèrent les cils de deux centimètres, prirent en compte la jupe romaine, les chaussures à talons et ailettes, les boucles d'oreilles à pendants et les cheveux qui flottaient en de délicates vagues sur les joues roses.

« C'est pas vrai ?! », gueula Tatsumi. « Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez encore chopé un travelo dans le parc !! »

Le valeureux chevalier inconnu écarquilla les yeux et tomba à genoux dans l'herbe.

« Mais… mais… »

Non… Ce n'était pas possible…

Il devait rêver…

« Allez, on t'emmène tout de suite au poste de police ! », fit le majordome en l'attrapant par le col.

o

o

FIN


	6. Le syndrome grec

Titre : Le syndrome grec

Personnages : chevaliers de bronze, chevaliers d'or.

Genre : téva déco

Nombre de mots : 432

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

Remarque : après le « syndrome indien », voici le syndrome grec… Mais devrais-je coucher sur le papier (ou plutôt sur l'écran) toutes les conneries qui me passent par la tête ? Là est la question lol.

o

o

o

Athéna avait décidé d'organiser un grand dîner pour fêter sa victoire sur l'olympe. Aussi la salle de réception du palais du pope était-elle pleine de chevaliers de bronze et argent en civil, sans oublier les chevaliers d'or fraîchement délivrés de leur prison céleste, qui n'avaient bien sûr pas raté l'occasion de rappeler que même s'ils n'étaient pas devenus des « chevaliers divins » comme cinq adolescents dont nous tairons le nom, ils n'en possédaient pas moins les cheveux les plus longs, les plus brillants, les plus souples, et pouvaient se promener dans des robes mythiques style Julian Solo tant leur classe était innée.

« Comment qu'ils se la jouent », soupira Jabu dans son kimono japonais. « J'ai aucune chance d'attirer l'attention de June avec les vieux dans le coin. »

Shiryu et Seiya, qui étaient beaucoup plus sérieux, profitaient de cet intermède pacifique pour jouer les touristes, et avaient porté leur attention sur les décorations d'un antique vase noir et rouge, pièce majeure du patrimoine du Sanctuaire.

« On dirait qu'ils se battent… », fit remarquer le Dragon.

« Mais ils n'ont pas d'armure… Attends, il n'ont rien du tout en fait ! », s'exclama Seiya épaté.

« Oui Seiya, à l'époque dans les arènes les athlètes concouraient nus. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? », les questionna Hyoga.

« Un vieux vase. »

« Hé mais ils… ! »

« Oui ils se battent sans armes, avec leur propre corps. »

« Non les gars, je ne crois pas qu'ils soient en train de se battre. Regardez mieux ici… »

Un grand silence violent comme une main s'abattit sur les visages brusquement pâles, puis rouges, puis verts, de Seiya et Shiryu.

« Au pays des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois », conclut le Russe avec un sourire mauvais. « Vous auriez besoin de lunettes franchement. »

Ikki et Shun observaient la scène de loin tout en sirotant une coupe de champagne.

« Ils ont l'air fascinés par ce vase », murmura l'homme à la cicatrice.

« Je les comprends Ikki ! Les légendes de l'Antiquité me passionnent moi aussi, et ce palais regorge d'œuvres relatant l'art de vivre des anciens Grecs. »

Aphrodite des Poissons, qui n'était qu'à quelques pas d'eux, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Toujours aussi naïf, Andromède. Ce vase, c'était le préféré de Saga quand il était Grand Pope. »

À ces mots, le Suédois au cynisme légendaire jeta un regard perfide à l'ex Pervers Schizophrène, actuellement occupé à converser avec son jumeau. Il savourait déjà en imagination la honte de Saga quand la jeune Saori tomberait sur… la _collection complète_.


	7. Le deal

Titre : Le deal

Personnages : vous verrez bien.

Genre : the gathering

Nombre de mots : 330

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique et artistique de Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki, Michi Himeno, Seiji Yokoyama, la Shueisha et Toei Animation. Ont-ils vraiment mérité ça ??

Remarque : je ne suis plus là... je suis déjà très loin… ((s'enfuit en courant))

o

o

Les deux personnes qui s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans cette impasse sombre se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Toutes deux avaient de longs cheveux blonds et lisses, une frange, ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu innocent. Mais l'un était un homme, de haute taille, mince dans son justaucorps brun, l'autre était une femme, plus petite, vêtue de rose et portant une armure de bronze, celle du Caméléon.

« Tu l'as ? », murmura le grand blond.

L'air aussi décontracté qu'un chef préfet à Eton (ndla : comme d'habitude quoi ;p), il dardait ses larges yeux indiens de part et d'autre, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le surprenne.

« Oui. Et vous ? »

« Moi aussi. »

D'un geste rapide, le jeune homme sortit une photo de sous son maillot.

« Tiens. »

« … »

« Tu as de la chance que Shun soit destiné à devenir le futur chevalier d'or de la Vierge », chuchota-t-il. « Je l'ai prise ni vu ni connu pendant qu'il méditait. »

« Merci… Elle est très réussie. »

« Je sais. »

« Cela fait du bien. Vous êtes le seul devant qui je peux enlever mon masque. »

« C'est en vertu de mon statut spécial », expliqua le chevalier d'or. « Le gardien de la sixième maison est insensible à toute émotion de nature sexuelle. »

June rangea la photo de Shun dans le compartiment gauche du soutien-gorge de son armure. Puis elle sortit un morceau de tissu bleu de la besace qui reposait sur son flanc.

« Voilà », dit-elle en le donnant à son complice. « C'était le terme du marché. »

« Merci. »

Shaka déplia entre ses mains l'étoffe sombre, qui se révéla être un maillot sans manches plutôt usé.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le panier à linge », expliqua June.

Le jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant resserra ses mains aux longs ongles sur le débardeur, l'approcha de son visage… et le respira profondément.

« Ikki… », murmura-t-il.


	8. G pop

Titre : G-pop

Base : Saint Seiya G, t.1

Personnages : Aiolia, Lithos, Shaka, Milo

Genre : parodie, mais un peu moins nawak que « le deal » quand même ;)

Nombre de mots : 543

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique de Masami Kurumada, la Shueisha et Toei Animation. _Saint Seiya G_ est l'œuvre de Megumu Okada. Le reste © The Sex Pistols.

o

o

_Sanctuaire, Grèce. 1979._

o

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et bientôt tous les magasins seraient clos. Mais la ville était bien loin, et dans ce lieu reculé dissimulé aux yeux des hommes par des barrières magiques, le silence était presque religieux.

Dans la petite pièce d'un temple, assis derrière un bureau de bois sombre, un jeune adolescent ressemblant à une poupée anglaise vêtue d'or s'employait à se servir de minuscules tasses de thé, qu'il buvait lentement, les yeux fermés, comme s'il accomplissait un rituel qui nécessitait toute sa concentration. Ces gestes délicats étaient d'ailleurs à l'image de son visage, dont le profil parfaitement dessiné se découpait avec grâce sur les murs de pierre nue, à la manière d'un romantique camée.

L'idole vivante en était à sa troisième tasse lorsqu'une puissante onde semblant venir du sol, accompagnée de vibrations insupportables, rompit l'harmonie divine qui baignait le sixième temple. Elle n'avait cependant rien à voir avec un cosmos d'ébène : il s'agissait plutôt de ce que le commun des mortels nommait _décibels_ et _guitare électrique_… Shaka en sursauta de surprise, la tasse lui tomba des mains et alla se briser sur le sol ; il bascula en arrière, ce qui fit choir également la bouillotte qui reposait sur ses pieds, dissimulée à première vue par le bureau.

« Quel est donc ce tapage ?! », s'indigna le chevalier en tentant de se relever avec élégance.

« Quelle question… », siffla Milo du Scorpion, qui venait d'entrer.

Le jeune Grec ramassa la bouillotte qu'il considéra d'un air interrogateur, puis ajouta, tandis qu'il la tâtait : « C'est encore Lui, cet effronté ! »

o

Le Punk du Sanctuaire se tenait à l'entrée de son temple, mèches au vent. Il ne portait même pas son armure, mais des hardes dignes des pires banlieues de Londres, et ses cheveux, naturellement blonds, arboraient une couleur rouge pétaradante. De l'intérieur de son temple jaillissait un entrelacement de lignes de guitare agressives et joyeusement bordéliques, assaisonnées d'une voix appuyant sur les syllabes, roulant intentionnellement les r.

_I am an ANTI-CHRIST _

_I am an ANARCHIST _

_Don't know what I want but  
I know how to get it_

Une petite fille rachitique qui lui arrivait à peu près au genou franchit les dernières marches, un gros sac de papier kraft rempli de provisions dans les bras.

…_I wanna destroy the passer by cause I  
Wanna beee anarchy !  
No dogs body !_

« Maître Aiolia ! Vous écoutez encore ce disque ? »

« Ben oui Lithos, tu sais bien que c'est mon préféré. T'as réussi à tout avoir sinon ? »

« Oui ! J'ai fini par tout trouver ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille de désinfectant, des morceaux de coton et une bombe de peinture noire étaient étalés sur la table basse, tandis que la petite Lithos, montée sur un tabouret, enfonçait une épingle à nourrice dans le nez du Lion.

Le jeune rebelle ne dormit guère la nuit qui suivit, et le lendemain matin, sur l'un des murs extérieurs des arènes, au milieu des traditionnels « Démos kalos estin » et autres « Shura j'aurai ta peau », nul ne pouvait manquer une inscription rageuse, tracée à la bombe de peinture.

_**GOD SAVE THE POPE ! HIS FASCIST REGIM !**_

fin


	9. Le club

Une nouvelle petite scénette, sorte de séquelle nawak du chapitre 6 ( Shaka et June)… ça fait un moment que je l'ai écrite et à la base je voulais pas la poster, mais comme apparemment ça a l'air de faire rire des gens XD (et le rire c'est bon pour la santé donc…)

Titre : Le club des Seme Ultimes

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Saint Seiya_ sont la propriété juridique de Masami Kurumada, la Shueisha et Toei Animation.

Genre : yaoi (donc si c'est pas votre truc, je vous conseille de pas lire vous comprendrez pas ;p) humour (particulièrement lourd lol)

Rating : R

Nombre de mots : 514

o

o

Dans la salle privée du pub, deux hommes de très haute taille lisaient le journal tout en échangeant des considérations géopolitiques. L'un comme l'autre possédaient une virilité et un charisme certains. Saga des Gémeaux, l'assassin terrible au cosmos contenant des galaxies, et Rhadamanthe de Wyvern, de l'étoile terrestre forte et violente, étaient les deux uniques membres de ce club très particulier, réservé à un type bien précis de personnes de par le vaste monde du Yaoi.

« Salut les mecs ! La forme ? »

Ikki venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce, et prit place sur le troisième siège. Le juge des Enfers considéra d'un œil morne le jeune japonais, certes ténébreux, mais qu'il dépassait d'une tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », lui demanda Saga.

« Hé bien », murmura Ikki de son traditionnel ton ombrageux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres laissant bien voir sur son front sa cicatrice d'homme qui a vécu. « …Je suis l'un des vôtres, non ? »

Saga baissa la tête, l'air on ne peut plus ironique.

« Toi, un _seme ultime_ ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

Il avait à peine commencé à rire, qu'un claquement de fouet retentit derrière la porte, comme pour confirmer ses propos.

« IKKI… AU PIED !!! »

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir violemment sur un jeune homme à l'apparence angélique, qui les paupières closes tournait la tête de part et d'autre en souriant, d'une manière qui rappelait tout à fait Gilbert Montagné.

« Ikki chéri… », susurra Shaka d'une voix douce. « J'ai emprunté son fouet à June. Sors de derrière ce siège, là où tu es, derrière Saga. »

« Et si je refuse ? », répliqua Ikki.

Le nouveau venu à l'apparence si innocente ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés de psychopathe.

« ALORS TU BRULERAS EN ENFER POUR L'ETERNITE. »

« Shaka, cesse de faire l'enfant », intima Saga avec autorité.

L'Indien ferma les yeux et adressa à son aîné ces paroles fleuries et mielleuses : « Je ne fais pas l'enfant Saga, j'ai juste besoin de lui pour astiquer mon lotus. »

Rhadamanthe écarquilla les yeux. Quant à Ikki, son teint en perdit dix niveaux de couleurs ; il arborait à présent la nuance _000 - Kazaa de Lyumnades_ et s'était tout simplement évanoui.

« Quels ingrats ces chevaliers de bronze… », murmura Shaka en enjambant son corps sans vie pour aller voler le muffin du Grand Juge. « Quand je pense que je l'ai surveillé jour et nuit quand il était à l'hôpital, que je l'ai protégé au péril de ma vie contre ce norvégien, et que j'ai donné mon sang pour l'armure de son frère. (excellent ce muffin) Sans parler de toutes les fois où j'ai prié Bouddha pour lui. Et il ne veut même pas m'aider à faire le ménage chez moi… »

« Tu n'es peut-être pas assez doux », opina Saga.

« Hé oui », soupira Rhadamanthe en considérant avec résignation son assiette vide. « Rien de pire que les membres du club des Faux Uke. »


	10. Feta shurakis

Titre : pas d'idées... 

Rating : PG-13 pour yaoi

Pairing : Deathmask/Shura

Nombre de mots : 107

Drabble écrit pour le kink meme de Drakys. Un couple, un thème (là il n'y en avait pas, j'ai donc laissé courir mon imagination XD), et roulez jeunesse ! 

Par ailleurs, si vous avez des envies de couples inavouables, vous pouvez toujours m'en faire part, mon cerveau malade accouche parfois de choses incongrues.

* * *

Faire l'amour dans le temple du Cancer n'était pas l'idéal, principalement en raison des masques morbides suspendus aux murs.

Baiser dans la maison du Capricorne ne l'était pas non plus – cette statue d'Athéna délivrant l'épée de justice donnait au Sicilien des sueurs froides.

Quant à utiliser une chambre du temple de leur ami Aphrodite, ça l'était encore moins, puisque c'était courir le risque de se faire mater par les trous de serrure.

o

Finalement, ils le faisaient le plus souvent à la belle étoile, sur les herbes rugueuses et sous les oliviers.

o

Shura commençait tout de même à en avoir marre.

« On est pas des chèvres, Deathmask. »


	11. La télévision au Sanctuaire

Titre : La télévision au Sanctuaire

Rating : PG

Personnages : Milo, Deathmask, et autres chevaliers d'or…

Nombre de mots : 844 mots

Ficlet débile dont le thème m'était venu à l'esprit en regardant une certaine série américaine il y a quelques mois, et aussi un moment de _Friends_ quand Joey et Chandler s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont le câble ;)

o

o

Ils l'attendaient depuis des mois, elle hantait leurs rêves les plus fous, avec son armature noire et son scintillement neigeux, ses courbes douces et satinées, et surtout son regard, mystérieuse porte ouvrant sur toutes sortes de plaisirs et d'émotions inconnus.

Elle était enfin arrivée au Sanctuaire…

La télévision.

o

Milo sautillait comme un gamin quand les larbins du palais vinrent apporter dans sa maison le seul et unique écran des douze temples, ainsi que sa parabole.

Deathmask imposa tout de suite sa présence, et un canapé fut improvisé en tirant le lit de fortune qu'on agrémenta de coussins.

« Ah… Je ne connais pas de plus grand plaisir dans la vie », commenta Milo.

« Bien d'accord. On a combien de chaînes ? »

« On a la plus importante », se contenta de répondre Milo en agitant le programme.

« Mets-la ! »

Sur le petit écran, deux fausses blondes peu vêtues ne tardèrent pas à apparaître. Il semblait qu'elles avaient commandé des pizzas.

Deathmask eut un rire gras.

« On sait que c'est pas des pizzas qu'elles vont recevoir ! »

« Mouah ah ! »

Une toux discrète les interrompit.

« Ça doit être les bières », dit Deathmask en se retournant.

Mais il n'y avait pas trace d'alcool. Il y avait juste Shaka, les yeux fermés comme à son habitude.

« Voici donc la fameuse télévision », dit-il en joignant les mains.

« Euh oui mais… »

« Cela va vous paraître ridicule, mais je n'ai jamais vu de télévision de toute ma vie. Il n'y en avait pas dans mon pays… Mon village était très pauvre. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout_, pensa Deathmask. _Tu vas dégager ??_

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça t'intéresse », bredouilla hâtivement Milo.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, c'est pour vous les pizzas ?, s'enquit un doublage incertain venu du petit écran.

« C'est une émission de cuisine ? », demanda Shaka.

« Non c'est plutôt un film d'action, tu vois… »

« Pas sûr que ça t'intéresse... », répéta Milo.

Mais Shaka avait déjà pris place dans le canapé, tranquille dans son sari rouge.

« Hum Shaka… »

« Oui ? »

« Non, rien. »

_Heureusement qu'il a les yeux fermés._

Milo et Deathmask s'assirent de part et d'autre du moine. Alors un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par les rires bon enfant de Shaka, qui semblait interpréter le dialogue comme une scène d'accouchement après une terrifiante course-poursuite dans la montagne.

« Cette histoire est tout de même un peu ridicule », jugea Shaka. « Le scénario est plein d'incohérences. Et les acteurs sont vraiment mauvais. Allons bon… » Il posa son index sur son front. « Je peux bien ouvrir les yeux et regarder pour une fois. »

« MILO NON IL VA OUVRIR LES YEUX CHANGE DE CHAÎNE !!! »

Le Scorpion dégaina la télécommande à la vitesse de la lumière, pour atterrir sur un épisode de "Dr Quinn femme médecin".

Cette fois, le scénario sembla passionner Shaka.

« On a eu chaud. »

Les deux compères se retirèrent sur le côté : passer du porno de base à Dr Quinn c'était quand même beaucoup trop pour eux.

(un quart d'heure plus tard)

« La vache… Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier… », murmura Deathmask.

« C'est pas le cas de tout le monde », répondit Milo en faisant un geste du menton.

- Voyez-vous Dorothy, dit Jane Seymour en plissant un sourcil. C'est que je n'ai jamais connu d'homme avant Sully.

Shaka ouvrait de grands yeux bleus attentifs, comme une petite mamie devant une télé-novela mexicaine.

« Mais quelle soupe… », pesta Milo. « Comment il peut arriver à regarder un truc pareil ? »

« Il doit se sentir concerné, hé hé ! »

« Les bières ! », annonça une voix séductrice.

C'était Aphrodite qui apportait le caisson de bouteilles demandé par Deathmask.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous regardez de beau ? …Mazette !»

_Sully, un homme des bois élevé par les Indiens, étranger aux conventions de l'Amérique profonde du XIXème siècle, un rebelle dans l'âme capable de faire du feu avec un morceau de silex et un coussin avec un chien de prairie, un vagabond errant par monts et par vaux sa veste de daim entrouverte sur son torse musclé, accompagné de son ami Nuage Dansant, le bel Indien en pagne et à la plume dans __ le c-les cheveux…_

Le chevalier des Poissons avait posé la caisse dans les bras de Deathmask et s'était tout de suite installé aux côtés de Shaka.

« Hum, je trouve le personnage de Sully intéressant », opina Shaka, qui ne cessait de se toucher le menton depuis un bon moment.

« Moi je préfère Nuage Dansant », déclara Aphrodite.

« Non mais je rêve… », grogna Deathmask en s'enfilant d'un coup le reste de sa bouteille de bière.

o

Ne réussissant pas à déloger leurs deux camarades, Shaka agrippant la télécommande comme si sa vie en dépendait, et de guerre lasse, Milo et Masque de Mort allèrent se réfugier dans le temple du Cancer avec quelques bons vieux livres.


	12. Des conséquences de la misogynie

Titre : Des conséquences de la misogynie

Rating : PG

Pairing : Ikki/Shaka

Nombre de mots : 190

* * *

Pourquoi Ikki préférait-il la compagnie de ce chevalier d'or... à d'autres ?

Shaka ne parlait jamais dans le vide, par pur plaisir de parler, ni n'accordait d'attention à ce qui était vestimentaire, un simple drap blanc lui suffisant.

Il ne passait pas non plus deux heures par jour dans une salle de bains, ni ne se complaisait à examiner et réexaminer tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire pour en déduire un soi-disant sens caché.

Il était zen, tout simplement.

Pour lui, critiquer ses amis Mû et Aiolia aurait relevé de la trahison et non de l'exercice quotidien. Il n'avait pas besoin de se recouvrir de trois couches de maquillage pour avoir un visage agréable, visage qu'il ne promenait pas fièrement ici et là puisque gardant la plupart du temps les yeux fermés, il devait réserver la primeur de ses regards à ses plus intimes familiers.

Il était beau sans le savoir, et sans en profiter.

Il était intelligent sans être retors et bavard.

En bref, si seulement Shaka avait eu des glandes mammaires au lieu de ce qu'il devait y avoir sous sa ceinture, il aurait été la femme idéale.

* * *

_Eh oui… Pour Ikki, la femme idéale c'est… un homme !!_


	13. Golds et soutiengorges 1

Titre : Kanon ne pouvait s'empêcher de…

Rating : PG-13

Prompt : Kanon x Aphrodite en filles (et je ne dénoncerai pas l'auteur de cette commande lol !!)

Nombre de mots : 430

* * *

Kanon ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner sur la nouvelle poitrine d'Aphrodite. Non pas par concupiscence, ou parce qu'il aurait aimé connaître le numéro de son chirurgien, mais tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient plus gros que les siens.

Hé oui ! Une divinité malfaisante avait étendu son emprise sur le Sanctuaire [ndla : quoi ça fait déjà vu lol ?], antique dieu androgyne qui s'était fait un malin plaisir à transformer tous les chevaliers d'or en femmes.

Aphrodite avait ainsi vu sa taille fondre et ses fesses rebondir, ses muscles s'affiner et son timbre partir dans des aigus que seule une Japonaise en pleine crise d'hystérie devant un groupe d'idols pouvait émettre.

Shaka faillit ne s'apercevoir de rien. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de son bain qu'il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait pris du poids et que cette graisse était étrangement venue se loger à l'endroit de ses pectoraux.

Mû se fit appeler « maman » par Kiki. Deathmask et Milo firent une dépression. Saga et le Vieux maître se mirent en quête d'un remède, du côté du désert sacré du Taklamahara situé en Belgique. Aldébaran se fit appeler « tata » par Kiki. Et enfin, Camus ne sortit plus qu'en chemise large, afin d'éviter les regards trop appuyés du chevalier du Scorpion, qui finit d'ailleurs par sombrer dans l'alcool.

Quant à Kanon, pour changer, il était jaloux.

Le dieu androgyne n'avait fait de lui qu'une grande perche sans formes. Il l'avait dépossédé à la fois de ses muscles et de son joujou, il se sentait fade. Aphrodite, elle, enfin lui, avait hérité d'une bouche pulpeuse (elle l'était déjà auparavant d'ailleurs, mais là c'était pire), d'une taille betty-pagesque et d'une poitrine à la fois lourde et galbée.

Avec son maquillage, il était devenu une véritable pin-up.

Alors Kanon acheta un wonderbra et des coussinets en silicone, mais Aphrodite le remarqua et se moqua de lui.

« On essaye de paraître plus pourvue qu'on est ? »

« Ça te fait rire ? Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas belle en femme, moi ? J'ai des petits yeux et un visage long, pas de taille, de fesses et je suis maigre comme un clou ! »

« Je ne trouve pas si mal, moi… », susurra Aphrodite en faisant la moue.

Une moue adorable bien sûr. Il ponctua cette remarque d'un baiser sur la joue du dragon des mers.

« Tu sais Kanon, il n'y a pas que mon genre que le sortilège a inversé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Avant je préférais les garçons, mais maintenant… »


	14. Les questions de Kiki

Titre : Les questions de Kiki

Rating : PG

Prompt (donné par Alaiya) : "Kiki + curiosité religieuse"

Nombre de mots : 407

* * *

- Maître Mû, c'est quoi cette bouteille de lait ?

Mû ne répondit pas et poursuivit sa lecture.

- Maître Mû, c'est quoi cette bouteille de lait ?

- C'est du lait de yak Kiki, tu le sais très bien.

o

Mais le jeune Tibétain n'en avait pas fini avec ses questions, il était dans un de ces jours d'agitation où un enfant se transforme en moulin à paroles à défaut de trouver une activité physique où employer son énergie. Et constatant que son maître ne jouait pas le jeu, le petit parasite partit voltiger dans le sixième temple.

- Dis, Shaka, comment on fait les bébés ??

Le jeune moine était occupé à écosser des haricots, occupation qui lui permettait de méditer sur l'éphémérité de la vie tout en participant aux tâches ménagères.

- Eh bien c'est tout simple, mon enfant. Les bébés naissent dans les fleurs de lotus.

L'Indien ne semblait pas le moins du monde choqué par la question de la petite terreur, et son auréole resplendissait autour de sa tête.

- Hein ?

- Oui. C'est comme cela que je suis né, moi.

- Comme le bouddha, là ?

- Oui.

Kiki resta tranquille quelques instants, puis se mit à écosser les haricots lui aussi.

- Dis Shaka…

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi un nomosexuel ?

Cette fois, un sourcil blond se haussa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Kiki ?

- C'est quoi un « nomosexuel » ?

- Hé bien c'est quand deux... _hommes_… hé bien ils…

Le saint homme avait pâli. Ce ne furent plus que des balbutiements qui sortirent de sa bouche, tandis que sa peau était hérissée par la chair de poule.

- _deux hommes… le péché… l'enfer…_

Il s'en fallut de peu qu'ils sorte le crucifix et l'eau bénite.

- Mais ces deux hommes… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?, demanda à nouveau candidement Kiki.

- Euh hum, hé bien ils… [**c****ommettent le péché !!!!**] s'embrassent.

L'Indien respira un grand coup. C'était bien trouvé, ça. Maintenant il aurait la paix.

- Ah d'accord… Comme toi et Ikki ?, ajouta Kiki d'une voix innocente.

Shaka en écarquilla les yeux ; puis il sortit un porte-monnaie à motifs éléphant de l'intérieur de sa toge.

- Bon, combien ?

Kiki croisa les bras derrière sa tête et un rire de diablotin agita sa petite frimousse.

- 100 balles ça devrait suffire… Sinon je raconte ça à tout le Sanctuaire !


	15. Golds et soutiengorges 2

Titre : Golds et soutien-gorges 2

La suite ;p

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 470

* * *

- Je sais pas si t'as remarqué ma poule, mais on nous a tous greffé des poitrines en rapport avec notre caractère.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, protesta Milo. Et me dis pas que tes espèces d'obus sont censés représenter ta virilité conquérante !

- P't'être bien que si ! Et les tiens ont vraiment une forme bizarre… ça doit pas être innocent !

- Très drôle… J'trouve que c'est quand même Camus qui a les mieux…

- Camus ? Bof… Il en a pas beaucoup lui.

- C'est pas la quantité qui compte.

- Ouais mais c'est comme Shaka : il a le nichon prétentieux.

- Pas faux.

- À propos de Shaka, y'a un truc que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire…

- Quoi ?

o

Quelques heures plus tard, le chevalier d'or du Cancer était souffleté par une main aux longs ongles limés en amandes.

- Je ne t'ai pas permis de tâter ma poitrine, Masque de mort !

- Allez, fais pas ta sucrée ! T'avais qu'à mieux la cacher d'ailleurs !

Malgré sa transformation, Shaka avait conservé son ancien habillement. Dépassant de sous sa toge, seul un soutien-gorge bon marché masquait un sein gauche que Bouddha n'aurait su voir.

- N'empêche, ils ont exactement la bonne taille et la bonne hauteur ! Ah ah, si seulement j'étais encore un homme avec tout le matos opérationnel, je peux te dire ça fait longtemps que tu ne pourrais plus porter ton signe astrologique !!

- Vulgaire et grossier personnage ! Je sens que votre séance d'essayage, vous allez la faire sans moi !

Sur ces entrefaites, Milo arriva avec les vêtements. Ces derniers appartenaient tous à des femmes chevaliers : caleçons, chaussettes montantes, justaucorps…

- Je suis allé voir toutes les femmes-chevaliers de plus d'1m75… Et ça a pas été facile de trouver la bonne couleur ! J'ai aussi le maquillage d'Aphrodite.

- Bravo ! Moi j'ai inspecté ses proportions et sa longue tignasse blonde.

- Pervers…, siffla hautainement Shaka.

- Elle est blond clair et bien brillante. Et mate-moi ce petit minois et ces yeux bleus ! Ces grandes jambes et ces deux petites dunes insolentes.

- Ouais, j'en suis tout impatient, avoua Milo. On va enfin savoir !

o

Shaka dut ainsi revêtir les vêtements d'aérobic roses, puis détails indispensables, les talons hauts sous les bas de gymnastique. Pour finir, Milo lui tapota du fard à paupière bleu au-dessus des yeux, appliqua timidement du mascara sur ses cils, clippa des boucles en forme d'étoiles sur ses lobes, ourla sa bouche délicate de rose à lèvres.

o

Ils s'écartèrent pour mieux pouvoir admirer leur œuvre.

- Ouais… Y'a pas de doute… C'est _Elle_.

- Oui. Il lui ressemble en tous points.

Émus, les deux golds braillèrent le nom du fantasme de leur enfance.

_- BARBIE !!!!!_


	16. Golds et soutiengorges 3

Titre : Golds et soutien-gorges 3

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 377

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, en Belgique…_

« Cela commence à m'inquiéter, Vieux maître », murmura une grande jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus à une petite chinoise au menton volontaire. « Nous sommes en Belgique depuis maintenant deux semaines et pour l'instant nulle trace de ce désert sacré de Taklamahara... »

« Ho ho ! Vous les Grecs vous n'êtes que des enfants », répondit la petite chinoise en savourant son cornet de frites. « Vous avez oublié les anciennes choses, datant d'avant le Déluge. »

« Certes », grogna Saga en considérant le sac de gaufres liégeoises qu'il devait porter. « Mais sur la carte que j'ai il n'y aucune mention du Taklamahara. …C'est comme Jamir tiens, on n'a jamais entendu parler de pays portant ce nom. »

Une canne se balança et deux yeux noirs et bridés demeurèrent stoïques.

« Si. Il y a Jammu et le Cachemire. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors les saints papyrus nous guident. »

« Hum, veuillez m'excuser de ma possible impertinence Vieux maître, mais ce n'est pas sur la Grand Place que nous risquons de croiser des chameaux. Et si mon frère et quelques autres ne retrouvent pas leur ancien corps rapidement, on a plus qu'à rouvrir le Cap Sounion ! »

Mais le Vieux Maître avait à peine écouté ce dernier argument. Il (ou plutôt elle) s'était dressé sur ses deux ballerines et inspectait une enseigne qu'il désignait de sa canne.

« Léonidas… C'est un nom grec n'est-ce-pas ? C'est peut-être un indice ! »

* * *

_Au même moment, au Sanctuaire._

« Mouah ah ! On se plaint mais quand je pense à mon bras cassé de frère obligé de se farcir le Père Fouras, je me dis que c'est un coup à se repayer une myxomatose ! Y'a pas à dire, je préfère encore être là à me bichonner le tampax ! »

« Parle pour toi ma poule, j'ai hâte qu'il revienne avec son putain de remède, être moi-même ça me manque ! Un Cancer privé de ses attributs c'est comme Athéna sans son sceptre, ça fait désordre ! »

o

« Hum… Ils font un concours ? », s'enquit tranquillement Camus les yeux mi-clos.

« Va savoir », répondit Shaka en se resservant une tasse de thé.


	17. Golds et soutiengorges 4

"Encore le roman feuilleton" (comme disait l'autre :p)

Titre : Golds et soutien-gorges 4

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 844

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Dokho et Saga étaient partis en quête d'un remède pour soigner le changement de sexe des chevaliers d'or. Aucune nouvelle d'eux n'étant parvenue depuis leur dernière carte postale du Mannekenpis (« Bon baisers de Bruxelles – l'affaire est en cours »), on avait donc dû faire appel aux Sauveurs, la bande des cinq héros japonais aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, capables d'affronter avec leur seul cosmos dieux olympiens, hommes de trois mètres cinquante (?) et finlandaises alcooliques psychopathes.

Immédiatement, ceux-ci avaient accouru au Sanctuaire dans le jet privé de Saori, et si Shiryu était venu aider Mû dans ses recherches sur les anciens papyrus, l'assistance que les Bronze avaient pu apporter à leurs aînés ne s'avoua finalement pas toujours aussi glorieuse, car quand il s'agissait d'autre chose que d'enflammer son cosmos ou de servir de bouclier humain, il fallait avouer que nos héros se retrouvaient plutôt démunis.

« Hum, Seiya, s'il-te-plaît, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour garder Kiki pendant que je travaille avec Shiryu. »

« Mon petit Shun, comment tu trouves ma nouvelle robe assortie à mon rouge à lèvres ? »

« Hyoga. Il me faut un soutien-gorge minimizer et des épaulettes. »

…« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, **déchet** ? »

Masque-de-mort, qui avait rampé en silence près de la sixième maison muni d'un grappin d'escalade pour entrer par une fenêtre, venait de se prendre un coup de pied cinglant en pleine face.

L'Italien aux désormais attributs d'Italienne, à genoux sur les antiques marches, s'essuya le visage puis cracha aux pieds de celui qui l'avait frappé.

« T'es qui, toi ? »

Le transformé leva la tête. Derrière mollets et cuisses musclés dans un justaucorps bleu marine, trois nattes de plumes cuivrées se balançaient dans la brise.

« C'est moi, Phénix », dit l'étranger d'une voix grave. « Et si tu t'imagines que je vais laisser un transsexuel lesbienne attenter à la virginité de la Vierge, ou faire le voyeur quand il prend sa douche ou met sa petite culotte, tu fais une grave erreur, chevalier... »

Il ponctua cette réplique d'un petit rire.

« J'ai bien fait de monter la garde ici. Il y a vraiment des idiots. Enfin…»

Il toisa avec un sourire moqueur la poitrine deathmaskienne.

« …Je voulais dire des idiotes.»

« Connard... Depuis quand Shaka a besoin d'un chaperon ? Et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'espionner d'abord ! »

Ikki lui prit son grappin.

« Et ça c'est quoi ? »

« C'est pour me gratter le dos. »

« Et mon frère, c'est Schwarzenegger ? »

« Tire-toi de là ! »

« Non, c'est toi qui va retourner dans ton temple... faire de la couture ! »

« Espèce de... Cro-Magnon ! »

« Pétasse ! »

« Machiste ! »

« Hermaphrodite ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Deathmaskette rentrait piteusement chez lui/elle sans petites culottes, et Phénix franchissait à nouveau le seuil de la sixième maison, son air grave et sombre nullement apaisé par les délicates notes de cithare et d'encens qui harmonisaient la demeure pleine de lumière et cierges en tout genre.

« Shaka, Masque-de-mort ne t'embêtera plus. Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui. »

« Merci Ikki. Peux-tu venir ici s'il-te-plaît ? »

La voix de Shaka n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis sa transformation en femme ; elle était juste imperceptiblement plus aigue, mais toujours aussi mélodieuse et douce.

Il était dans sa salle de prières en train d'arranger des bouquets de fleurs artificielles.

Le regard d'Ikki s'attarda d'abord sur les mains fines aux grands ongles diaphanes qui s'affairaient consciencieusement entre les pétales de tissu. Puis il remonta sur les poignets frêles et les bras nus et charmants qui s'étiraient hors de la toge resserrée à la taille.

« Shaka, j'ai… »

Mais la fin de la phrase se perdit, une lueur tremblante comme le reflet des torches sur l'eau s'était formée sur ses yeux.

« Ikki », demanda alors la voix douce, « peux-tu me donner les grands lys ? »

« Les grands lys ? », répéta faiblement Ikki.

« Oui, à droite. »

Ikki alla à gauche ; Shaka se tourna pour voir ce qu'il faisait, lui adressant du même coup ses yeux turquoise aux cils fournis et recourbés par les hormones. Ikki leva le menton et un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, tandis que son regard devenait brumeux et rêveur ; il eut un geste du bras droit et renversa une statue.

o

o

« Tu comprends, Mû. Auparavant, j'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour Ikki. Mais depuis qu'il est revenu au Sanctuaire, je ne retrouve plus le noble combattant d'autrefois. On dirait… une espèce de carpette. Il semble avoir perdu toute fierté. Il est devenu gauche, il a cassé un de mes vases. Et sa voix... tremble quand il parle, à se demander s'il ne boit pas, tant il a le regard étrange. Je suis constamment obligé de lui répéter les choses, il a l'air complètement sonné. On ne croirait plus voir le flamboyant phénix qui m'a vaincu, mais plutôt l'idiot du village. »


	18. Golds et soutiengorges 5

Titre : Golds et soutien-gorges 5

Rating : PG-13

Genre : pastichatoire

Nombre de mots : 516

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, en Belgique.  
_- Ou plutôt il y a plusieurs semaines, si nous sommes conséquents en matière de chronologie. _  
o

o  
« Oh non, c'est pas vrai… », murmura Saga entre ses dents.

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés chez Léonidas, pittoresque antre de toutes les débauches de cette fin de XXème siècle, la jeune chinoise aux macarons ornés de rubans rouges ne cessait de bondir, pareille à la fleur de printemps éclose dans une profonde vallée se plaisant à imiter les joyeux tamarins, et qui vérifie en s'étiolant cette pénétrante pensée de Goethe : « Wer fremde Sprachen nicht kennt weiß nichts von seiner eigenen. » (1) Ainsi courait-elle d'un endroit à un autre, considérant les monticules de chocolat multicolores, avec dans le regard ce pétillement des personnes du troisième âge chez qui la gourmandise est venue remplacer la luxure. D'une certaine manière, c'était la logique même ; mais transvasez dans un corps d'adolescent un vieillard de presque trois cent années, puis par une extraordinaire opération d'alchimie métamorphosez-le en jeune femme, et vous vous serez risqué à un mélange plutôt étrange, aboutissant sur une anomalie de la nature, un homoncule féminin, quelque bizarrerie que se plairaient à étudier avec profit un peintre, un anatomiste, un psychologue, et peut-être même un philosophe.

« Mademoiselle, vous avez choisi ? », demanda le plus jeune employé, un charmant garçon aux yeux verts qui ne devait pas apprécier Balzac.

« C'est que tout a l'air tellement délicieux, ho ho ! »

« Dans ce cas nous pouvons vous proposer un assortiment de nos meilleures spécialités, dans différentes tailles de coffrets. »

« Donnez-nous un XXL », trancha Saga, arrêtant Dokho avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Le garçon fit un paquet avec une application particulière, tout en adressant de grands sourires à Saga qui se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Mademoiselle est sans doute mannequin. »

« Il veut te dire qu'il te trouve anorexique », lui traduisit Chun'Dokho en sortant son cornet.

« Un grand assortiment pour ces dames », fit le jeune homme en tendant le paquet au caissier, un vieillard à la peau parcheminée. (2)

Les deux aventurières sortirent de la boutique, puis s'installèrent à la terrasse d'une brasserie : Saga pour se rafraîchir, Chun-Dokho pour attaquer ses chocolats.

« …Il avait dit quoi là-dessus, Confucius ? », siffla Saga devant un tel manque de retenue.

« Que le ventre a toujours raison ! », s'exclama le roshi avec une adorable moue, tout en sortant du sac une carte indiquant cette raison sociale mystérieuse, encadrée de symboles ésotériques :

ORDRE de GILGAMESH

« Je savais bien que nous étions au bon endroit ! », s'exclama Dokho.

« C'est vrai que ce vieux était bizarre », dit Saga en s'emparant de la carte.

Il s'aperçut alors que quelques mots avaient hâtivement été ajoutés au dos, au stylo bille : _Rendez-vous à la Gare de marchandises, près du wagon à charbon, à minuit._

Saga et le Vieux Maître redevenu jeune se regardèrent.

o

o

**à suivre**

**

* * *

  
**

(1) et a fortiori.  
(2) c'était le cliché littéraire nécessaire à tout bon feuilleton.


	19. Golds et soutiengorges 6

Titre : Golds et soutien-gorges 6

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 524

Genre : Desperate housegolds

La suite du feuilleton... Je pense qu'il devrait se conclure aux alentours du dixième épisode.

* * *

Pendant que nos deux aventurières bravaient tous les dangers dans un pays lointain et inconnu, la vie poursuivait son cours tranquille au Sanctuaire, avec ses hauts et ses bas, et surtout ses petits hauts.

Les chemises à épaulettes et les soutiens-gorge minimizer n'avaient pas eu l'effet que Camus en escomptait ; certes le regard de Milo ne déviait plus sur sa poitrine quand il lui parlait « entre hommes », mais il se délectait de son visage androgyne avec d'autant plus d'insistance.

Kanon et Aphrodite filaient le parfait amour, expérimentant toutes sortes d'objets étranges à embouts multiples pour suppléer à la déficience du Gémeaux.

Quant au digne Shaka, il avait fini par troquer son vieux soutien-gorge discount contre un modèle tout neuf avec petit nœud sur la bretelle, coquetterie qui contrastait de manière très comique avec le reste de son habillement.

« J'avais toujours aimé son regard », pensa Milo, « mais le fait que le reste de l'emballage soit féminin… C'est comme si je voyais cette beauté soudain d'un autre point de vue, et maintenant elle me trouble. Ses yeux clairs sont si magnétiques sous ses sourcils fourchus. »

« Quel dommage que Kanon ne puisse pas retrouver sa virilité », songeait Aphrodite en s'épilant les jambes. « Car au fond et comme on dit, le marteau n'est que le prolongement du bras. »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui arrive à Ikki », déclara tout haut Shaka en remontant la bretelle de son soutien-gorge et par là même le petit nichon cyclope qui pointait hors de sa toge orange. « Dès que j'ouvre les yeux il se met à trébucher ou à pâlir, tel un homme pris de boisson, ou terrorisé. Quand je lui souris et que je lui adresse une parole bonne, ainsi que le Bouddha le recommande, voici qu'on croirait voir un petit chien, baissant les oreilles et remuant la queue. Je crois qu'il a été traumatisé par notre combat pendant la bataille des douze maisons. Tu ne crois pas, Mû ? »

Le Bélier haussa les épaules. Pour lui devenir une femme n'avait pas changé grande chose à sa vie. Il passait ses journées dans d'obscures recherches à la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire avec Shiryu, espérant trouver un indice qui les mettrait sur la voie de la guérison.

« Personnellement, cette malédiction n'a modifié en rien mes habitudes personnelles, Mû. Je poursuis ma vie de méditation, et je ne crois finalement pas que la condition féminine, que le bouddha pensait peu propice à la vie monacale, car par nature portée vers le luxe, la séduction et la débauche, m'ait influencé en quoique ce soit. Il est vrai que j'avais atteint un tel stade dans l'abandon de tous les vices de l'humanité que les petites cruautés féminines, ce penchant vers la volupté et le soin de son apparence ne pouvaient pas avoir prise sur moi, en dépit de mon nouveau corps. Ceci dit, entre nous, je peux bien te l'avouer, Mû… »

Mû tendit l'oreille. Il pressentait une révélation fracassante.

Les sourcils blonds se crispèrent, et Shaka murmura : « J'ai hâte de pouvoir à nouveau pisser debout. »


	20. Golds et soutiengorges 7

Titre : Golds et soutien-gorges 7

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 545 mots

Genre : roman feuilleton (la version illustrée est sur mon LJ ;p)

Pitch : Les chevaliers d'or ont été transformés en femmes par une divinité hermaphrodite. Saga et Dokho sont partis en Belgique à la recherche d'un remède capable de leur rendre leurs attributs et tous leurs carats.

* * *

C'était arrivé comme dans un rêve.

Elle, enfin Shaka, l'étrange créature qu'était devenu Shaka, avait accouru vers lui, lui avait posé les mains sur les épaules, puis sur la nuque, et il avait senti le divin parfum qu'exhalaient ses cheveux blonds, sa peau pâle, et quelque chose de plus profond encore. "Oui", s'était-il entendu répondre, sans même comprendre la question, puis "Shaka tu sens bon", alors que s'appuyaient contre son torse le relief d'une poitrine en deux parties, et que le battement de cils dorés... "Ikki ! Mais tu m'entends ?! Je suis en train de faire une hémorragie interne, il faut que tu m'accompagnes chez Mû tout de suite !"

Le phénix cligna des yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un de ses propres genma-ken.

"Tu... quoi ?"

"Je saigne à l'intérieur. Si on ne fait rien je suis perdu !"

*floc*

Ikki baissa les yeux : entre les deux pieds nus et magnifiques du chevalier de la Vierge, une minuscule tache rouge et fraîche étoilait le carrelage du temple. Une deuxième goutte tomba.

"Aide-moi Ikki, ça ne s'arrête pas !!"

o

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Mû ôtait ses lunettes et reposait son spéculum.

"Il n'a pas d'hémorragie interne. Il a ses règles."

Ikki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais Deathmask et les autres s'étonnèrent.

"Comment ça se fait ? On les a déjà tous eu le mois dernier !!"

"Shaka est un peu en retard", expliqua Mû.

"Oh mon dieu je suis émue", sanglota Aphrodite, "mon petit Shaka est devenue une femme."

"Tu parles d'une gonzesse", pesta Deathmask, "un vrai frigidaire oui."

"Mais je suis un homme à la fin !", protesta Shaka.

Le chevalier des Poissons s'approcha de lui et lui dit à l'oreille :

"Si l'espèce d'affreux à cicatrice essaye de te monter dessus un jour..." Aphrodite désignait Ikki du doigt. "Il faudra que tu viennes me demander une petite pilule."

"Mais quelle mère maquerelle tu fais !", siffla le Cancer.

"Hé, fais attention comment tu parles à ma copine, toi", lança Kanon.

"Elle me cherche la goudou ?"

"Shaka, tu es si mignonne, tu ne veux pas que je te maquille ?", demanda Aphrodite en peignant d'une main ses cheveux blonds. "Tu seras aussi belle que Lana Turner !"

"Mais ça va pas ?!"

"Shaka est très bien au naturel", ajouta Ikki.

* * *

**En Belgique**

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que Saga et Dokho attendaient leur indic, dans une gare de marchandises bruxelloise. Il était minuit. Les rails, sur lesquels luisaient des éclats de bouteilles brisées, étaient déserts.

« Il ne va pas tarder », dit Dokho en caressant sa longue natte.

« Au fait, il n'y a pas un célèbre détective qui est belge ? »

« Non, il est anglais. »

« T'es sûr qu'il est pas au moins français ? »

« Chut, j'ai cru entendre un bruit », dit le Vieux Maître en se mettant en position de kung-fu.

« Ce n'est rien vieux maître, je ne resens aucune cosmo-énergie », répondit le calme Saga.

C'était juste avant qu'il prît un coup de gourdin sur la tête. L'ancien grand pope se sentit flageoler… puis ce fut le néant.

o

o

à suivre


	21. Ramen Boy

Titre : Ramen boy

Rating : PG

Genre : izakaya

o

o

« En fait, je préfère être avec toi. Tu n'es pas fatiguant comme les autres. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Au contact du liquide, les nouilles s'étaient déliées dans son bol comme des plantes dans un petit étang. Malgré son air paisible, la sueur perlait dans l'entrebâillure de sa chemise, sur les mèches blondes de son front qui s'étaient jointes, et au-dessus de ses lèvres.

« Une parfaite composition », murmura-t-il.

Le Japonais aux allures de voyou qui l'accompagnait haussa les épaules. « Ce serait mieux si tu parvenais à te servir de tes baguettes, Shaka. »

Mais elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'écarter maladroitement entre les grands ongles mats, et les pâtes glissantes retombaient à chaque fois dans le bouillon. Ikki eut un petit rire.

« Je pense que Dieu sait manger des nouilles, lui. »

Son bol et ses baguettes dans les mains, il se tourna vers le chevalier d'or.

« C'est le meilleur ramen de toute la ville. Si tu veux connaître notre pays, tu dois en avoir mangé au moins une fois. Alors… Concentre-toi. »

Shaka eut d'abord un réflexe de recul à la vue des baguettes braquées sur lui. Ikki avait approché son visage près du sien, si près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle qu'expirait sa bouche… La sienne s'en ouvrit involontairement : il ne tarda pas à ressentir contre ses dents le bout des baguettes, ainsi que l'épaisseur humide des pâtes sur sa langue. C'était une sensation agréable. Il aspira et les sentit couler à l'intérieur de sa gorge – sa pomme d'Adam eut un petit soubresaut. L'arôme et la chaleur des ramen le remplissaient jusqu'au plexus.

Par réflexe, il s'essuya le coin de la bouche... Ikki eut un sourire étrange.

« Alors ? »

« C'est bon », déclara l'Indien, la tête baissée.

Mais le patron du restaurant, occupé à essuyer des verres derrière le comptoir, les regardait à présent d'un air hostile.


	22. Le temple maudit

Titre : Le temple maudit  
Base : série tv + Hadès  
Thème : le temple maudit (prompt de 31_jours)  
Personnage/Couple : Ikki/Shaka  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : Shaka est à Masami Kurumada.

o  
o

C'était un cliché…  
Tous des malades, ces Indiens. Adorateurs de Kali, et sadiques.

Que le très pur chevalier de la Vierge (-Marie, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, et la projetait dans ses attaques contre les vils démons), que le très pur chevalier blond de la Vierge Marie donc, soit aussi porté que lui sur les films d'horreurs de série Z, mers de sang, attaques de zombies et autres mises en scène de cauchemar à la Freddy Krueger (« tu peux courir tant que tu veux, je suis toujours derrière toi, gnah ah ah ! »)… Il y avait là un paradoxe assez fascinant, enfin il voulait dire effrayant.

Malgré toutes ses proclamations bouddhiques, Shaka aimait faire souffrir son prochain.  
Et le sourire de plaisir qu'arborait parfois son visage était aussi éloigné de celui du Dalaï-lama qu'une bombe atomique l'est des préceptes de Gandhi.

Shaka s'aimait, s'estimait, et il aimait faire souffrir.

…Tu parles d'un moine, un vrai psychopathe oui !

S'il avait tant laissé pousser ses ongles, c'était pour faire de grands effets de mains démoniaques à griffes, ou pour les faire crisser sur son verre, à l'occasion, le sourcil dressé.

Et pourtant, il était aussi cet homme noble, sage et tourmenté dont tous, y compris lui, vénéraient la puissance.

Il était mystérieux, comme tous les muets.  
Et mystique, comme tous les aveugles.

En somme, escroquerie ou bizarrerie de la nature, Shaka était aussi énigmatique qu'un cercle carré.

D'ailleurs, mais c'était sans doute l'effet de son imagination, il avait beau porter l'habit de moine, il lui jetait parfois des œillades bleues plus chaudes que l'île de la mort un 15 août. Et ne parlons pas de ce petit sourire en coin, qui était à la chasteté ce qu'Emmanuelle était à la sœur du même prénom.

Pff… Il l'aurait vraiment cherché. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Un petit sourire sadique plia la bouche du Phénix.

Car lui aussi avait un faible pour les films à diffusion restreinte, le mauvais goût, la pose solitaire… et les toges faciles à dégrafer.


	23. Striptease

Titre : Strip-tease

Personnages : Shaka, Deathmask, chevaliers d'or  
Prompt : "strip-tease de sâri"

Rating : R  
Disclaimer : Shaka est à Masami Kurumada.

Remarque : écrit lors de la Drabbling machine d'Annaoz.

o  
o

Shaka s'était forcé à se mêler à toutes les (puériles) terrestres conventions de la fête, mais quand il avait été question de faire un poker déshabilleur, il avait dû protester.

« Je ne porte qu'un sari, je suis désavantagé par rapport à vous. »

« Ça c'est de ta faute mon coco », avait répondu Deathmask, « j'espère que t'as quelque chose en dessous au moins ! »

« Ne l'écoute pas », temporisa Aiolia. « Tu n'as qu'à enlever un pan à chaque fois que tu perds. »

C'était la première fois, vous vous en doutez bien, que Shaka jouait au poker. Le bol du débutant lui permit cependant de remporter le premier tour, et l'on vit un Milo aviné monter sur sa chaise pour enlever son t-shirt et exposer à tous son torse hâlé aux parfaites proportions. Les yeux fermés, Shaka ne put profiter du spectacle, quant à Camus il avait l'air aussi réjoui que Severus Snape à un conseil de classe.

Mais la veine de la Vierge ne dura pas. Une fois qu'il eut bien compris le mécanisme du jeu, les réactions du moine devinrent facilement prévisibles. Il dut bientôt ôter le pan de drap qui cachait sa poitrine, se retrouvant torse nu.

« Oh mais dis-moi », fit Deathmask en prenant un accent d'inverti caricatural puis passant une main sur la peau lisse de son épaule, « ça a l'air doux ».

« Ne te gêne surtout pas », marmonna le blond chevalier, le nez et les joues roses.

Des perles de sueur se formèrent sur ses tempes et les côtés de son cou. La déconcentration et la gêne lui firent perdre le troisième tour… ainsi qu'une épaisseur de jupe, qu'il retira les mains tremblantes.

Mais tandis qu'il était debout à essayer de faire tenir son dernier tour de toge, Deathmask fit glisser sa main sur son ventre, sous le nombril.

« Mmm… C'est ferme et plat. »

« Hé Maskou, tu peux éviter les mains baladeuses s'il-te-plaît ? », intervint Aiolia en remarquant la pâleur de son voisin de temple. « Shaka a une réputation à préserver je te rappelle. Contente-toi de toucher avec les yeux. »

« Ok. »

Il appuya ses yeux sur la même partie du corps, dont la perfection sablée n'était troublée que par quelques poils d'or.

La main de Shaka s'en ouvrit et le reste de son sari tomba sur le carrelage, autour de ses pieds nus.

« On peut toucher avec la bouche aussi ? », demanda Deathmask.


	24. La punition

Titre :La punition

Prompt :escalier

Rating :G

Nombre de mots :105

o

o

Un sourire torve traversa le visage basané : il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manier la brosse à dents avec autant d'énergie.

« Frotte plus fort, je veux que ce marbre brille autant que mon armure. »

« Bien Monsieur Masque de Mort », bafouilla le garde en tremblant.

« Et si j'étais toi j'irais plus vite, il te reste les escaliers des neuf autres maisons. »

« Oui Monsieur Masque de Mort ! »

Le chevalier du Cancer tourna le dos à la vermine occupée à accomplir sa punition.

Après cet exemple, plus aucun des gardes du Sanctuaire n'oserait se moquer des manières efféminées d'Aphrodite.


	25. Golds et soutiengorges 8

Titre : Golds et soutien-gorges 8

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 539 mots

Genre : roman feuilleton

Pitch : Les chevaliers d'or ont été transformés en femmes par une divinité hermaphrodite.

* * *

"Je veux retourner dans mon volcan !"

o

La nuit était tombée dans le sixième temple, et Ikki était seul dans sa chambre d'ami, étendu sur un lit en pierre. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux clos sous ses gros sourcils froncés, le Ténébreux semblait plongé dans quelque méditation sur la haine et les différentes formes de déni, à moins que ce ne soit le pourquoi du comment une âme mélancolique en vient à repousser l'idée même de la justice…

Quoiqu'il en soit il devait finir par ouvrir les yeux, et son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers le relief central du drap, qui refusait de disparaître.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Il devait y avoir garden-party chez le phénix, ou bien cet ancien jeu de fête populaire qu'on appelle _de Cocagne_.

On dit parfois également qu'il y a du monde au balcon ; le problème pour Ikki était plutôt qu'on avait relevé le pont-levis.

Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, le chevalier de bronze devait prendre les choses en main... Aussi tendit-il la droite vers le piquet solitaire. Mais ce faisant son regard rencontra celui de tous les bouddhas qui étaient dans la pièce.

« Oh pitié, je peux pas rester comme ça ! »

Il attendit encore cinq minutes, se concentrant sur toutes sortes d'images répulsives. Mais rien n'y faisait, une dose d'énergie inhabituellement haute s'était mystérieusement accumulée durant la journée et avait atteint le seuil critique.

Le Phénix tendit une deuxième fois la main, résolu à décharger l'engin en mode manuel. Mais cette fois ce ne fut pas la décoration de la chambre qui l'en en empêcha, mais quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte, et entra. Ikki eut juste le temps de poser son oreiller sur son entrejambe, pour en camoufler l'animation.

« Excuse-moi Ikki, j'ai juste oublié de prendre ma chemise de nuit. »

C'était Shaka. En sous-vêtements. Seulement en sous-vêtements…

« Tiens il a le slip assorti au soutien-gorge », pensa Ikki, avant de se demander où il avait bien pu acheter ça.

Le blond alla fouiller dans les tiroirs du petit meuble près du lit de son compagnon d'armes.

« C'est au supermarché après Rodorio », pensa Ikki en détournant la tête. « Il a dû aller acheter ça là-bas. Je n'ose pas imaginer la scène… »

La pénombre avait beau masquer les couleurs et les détails, Ikki essayait de ne pas regarder les contours de la mince et grande silhouette, qui semblaient si mous et doux.

« Tu es bien couché dans ton lit Ikki ? », demanda Shaka de sa voix suave.

« Ah… Euh… Oui… Le lit est un peu dur mais hum… euh… on s'y habitue. »

« C'est bien. Je suis content que tu te plaises ici. »

Shaka avait trouvé sa chemise de nuit, une djellaba d'homme. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Mais… on dirait qu'il a du vernis à ongles sur les doigts de pieds ? »

« Bonne nuit Ikki », dit Shaka avant de refermer la porte, les yeux mi-clos.

Le phénix arbora en réponse un sourire idiot et de grands yeux brillants d'adoration. La porte se referma, il souleva son oreiller et s'en servit pour étouffer son cri de désespoir.


	26. Golds et soutiengorges 9

Titre : Golds et soutien-gorges 9

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 281 mots

Genre : roman feuilleton

Un drabble à l'auteur de la 100ème review !

* * *

o

Quand Saga et Dokho se réveillèrent, ils se trouvaient dans une cellule de cave faiblement éclairée.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? », se demanda Saga à haute voix.

« Nous avions rendez-vous avec le vieux de chez Léonidas, un membre de l'Ordre de Gilgamesh », rappela Dokho. « Mais tandis que nous l'attendions, on s'est fait assommer et amener ici. »

« Ainsi c'était un piège! Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant vieux maître ? La porte qui ferme notre prison et nos liens ne seront pas difficiles à briser. »

« Effectivement, mais nous allons attendre. Je veux savoir qui se trouve derrière ce guet-apens. »

o

o

**Pendant ce temps, chez les Grecs**

o

Goguenard, Deathmask regarda Ikki traverser son temple, son sac de voyage à l'épaule et une trace de main féminine sur la joue.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, mon poulet ? Tu t'es fait jeter par Kim Wilde ? »

Le Japonais ne répondit pas, le visage couvert d'ombre. Mais l'Italien, que les oestrogènes avaient rendu très curieuse, ne put s'empêcher de se rendre au temple de la Vierge, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, ma belle, qu'il adviendrait des choses si tu laissais entrer le Loup dans la bergerie... Allez, raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui colles une tarte ? Il t'a espionnée pendant que tu prenais ton bain ? Non ? Il s'est glissé dans ton lit, le soir, alors que étais toute nue ? Non ? Il t'a renversée par terre sauvagement, et a troussé ta toge pour... »

« Non. Il m'a demandé en mariage », répondit laconiquement Shaka.


	27. Le sadistic club

Titre :Le Sadistic Club

Rating : PG-13

Warning : humour noir

Nombre de mots : 200

Il y a le Club des Seme Ultimes... Mais il y a aussi un autre club !

* * *

o

o

« Moi ce que j'aime », déclara Milo, « c'est prendre mon temps. »

« Je te comprends », plussoya Shaka de la Vierge. « On est souvent trop rapide avec la piétaille. Comme toi Masque de Mort. »

« Mais moi c'est après que je prends mon temps », argua Deathmask. « Je coupe la tête, je la recoiffe, je la grimace, je l'embaume, je choisis le bon emplacement... »

« Oui, rien ne vaut la décapitation », concéda Shaka avec un petit sourire. « C'est propre, et comme un fruit qui tombe d'un arbre. »

« Sadiques ! », grogna Milo.

« Tu dis ça... J'ai vu le carrelage de ton temple, la dernière fois... On se serait cru dans un abattoir...! »

« Perseus Algol, lui, il savait comment gâcher son plâtre. »

« Et Ikki, quel homme ! », ajouta Shaka. « Faire croire à son adversaire qu'il meurt brûler vif, dans d'atroces souffrances, ou bien les bras tranchés nets par ses propres armes. »

« Camus m'a un jour parlé de doigts tombés par engelure », exposa Milo, didactique.

o

« Mouah ah ah », ricanait Saga en pensées, « Il faut savoir s'entourer ! »


	28. Golds et soutiengorges 10

Titre : Golds et soutien-gorges 10

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 832

Genre : roman feuilleton

Plus lent que _Next Dimension_, plus kitsch que le _Da Vinci Code !_

* * *

o

« Shaka », s'étonna Mû, « je ne vois plus Ikki ces derniers jours... Il est reparti ? »

« Non, je l'ai congédié. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Cet impudent a osé me demander en mariage. Quand je pense qu'il prétendait rester chez moi pour me protéger contre Masque de Mort et ses idées libidineuses, quel hypocrite ! »

« En même temps, tu l'as cherché », déclara énigmatiquement le Bélier.

« Comment ça ? »

« Shaka, tu n'arrêtais pas de l'allumer avec ton soutien-gorge qui dépasse de ta toge. Je ne parle même pas du vernis dont tu as recouvert tes ongles de pieds. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est faux ! »

D'une onde télékinésique, Mû fit se retirer les chaussettes du moine ; des pieds blancs et délicats apparurent, maquillés d'un vernis rouge écarlate.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

Le visage de Shaka tourna au rose profond. Il balbutia que c'était le Scorpion et le Cancer qui avaient oublié de lui passer les ongles au dissolvant après qu'ils l'aient costumé(e) en Barbie.

« Je croyais que Barbie mettait du fushia », opposa le Tibétain, sceptique.

« Milo préfère le vernis rouge, tu le sais bien, Mû. »

« Milo ou pas Milo », répliqua l'ancien ermite, pincé(e), « le fait que tu aies gardé ce vernis et que tu te sois achetée un nouveau soutien-gorge, avec un petit noeud sur la bretelle, est révélateur d'un certain état d'esprit et comportement. »

« Lequel ? », s'enquit Shaka, le sourcil dressé.

« Dans mon pays, il y a un nom pour ce genre de filles. »

Ulcéré(e), Shaka rassembla les pans de sa toge et quitta immédiatement le temple du bélier, pestant contre cette vieille fille du Tibet qui osait le traiter à mots couverts de « chaudasse ».

o

o

**Pendant ce temps, chez les Belges**

o

Nos deux Indiana Jones en jupettes n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut pour leur dévoiler un visage qu'ils avaient déjà croisé par le passé... ou plutôt le jour-même.

Devant eux, clefs en main, se tenait l'employé de la chocolaterie Léonidas, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts.

« C'est mon grand-père qui a alerté l'Ordre de Gilgamesh qui vous a faits prisonniers », expliqua-t-il. « Je vais défaire vos liens. »

Il s'exécuta, mais semblait ne pas s'attendre à ce que la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus le plaque contre le mur en le tenant seulement par le cou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout cette histoire ? On nous a tendu un piège... Pourquoi ? »

« Lâchez-moi si vous souhaitez des explications ! »

« Lâche-le », intima Dokho à Saga.

Le gamin retomba par terre, les yeux flamboyants.

« Je viens vous sauver et je me fais tabasser, c'est la meilleure ! »

« Je crois que tu ne connais pas le sens du mot _tabasser_ », dit Saga.

« Mais comment de frêles jeunes filles peuvent-elles être aussi fortes ? La légende serait-elle vraie ? »

« La légende ? », répéta la Chinoise en s'avançant.


	29. Rupture de stock

Titre : Rupture de stock

Prompt : DM/Shura - C'est le drame: on n'a plus de clopes! (Alaiya)

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 450

o

o

T'aurais pas une clope à me filer ? »

Le Sicilien ouvrit un oeil. Cosmos familier, haute stature, musculature pâle, cheveux et yeux noirs... Dans la fraîcheur du portique, le visiteur s'était arrêté à la tête du hamac, attaché entre deux colonnes. Mais on n'interrompait pas une séance de farniente pour si peu...

« Tu me les fends, Durandal. Venir jusque ici juste pour une clope. T'as vraiment aucune dignité. Pauvre drogué. T'avais qu'à faire des réserves. Ou descendre tes fesses jusqu'à Rodorio. »  
« _J'ai _fait des réserves. Mais mes cartouches ont disparu. Et on est dimanche.»

Le Cancer eut un petit rire, referma les yeux.

« Et tu me donneras quoi en échange, hein ? »  
« Pff, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi... Un verre ? »

L'Italien eut un sourire en coin.

« C'est tout ? Si tu veux tenir jusqu'à demain matin, il va me falloir au moins une bouteille. »  
« T'as gagné... »

Deathmask sauta à bas de son lit estival, et entraîna son collègue dans les entrailles de son temple. Arrivé dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre et de cuisine, il brandit une grande clef rouillée.

« Ça, c'est la clef qui ouvre le paradis, ma tortilla. »

Shura, impassible, crut avoir mal entendu. Le Cancer lui montrait un gros coffre en bois sous la meurtrière, à gauche du matelas et à côté d'un morceau de plaque d'un bas-relief style Parthénon dont il s'était fait un chevet.

« T'as piqué ça où, sur l'Acropole ? », demanda l'Hispanique en allant tâter le marbre.

Deathmask ne répondit pas à la pique et ouvrit son coffre.

« C'est une antiquité, touche pas... Un paquet, ça suffira ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Attends... Mes cartouches ne sont plus là ! »  
« T'as du les ranger autre part. »  
« J'ai l'air d'avoir des meubles ? »  
« Non... »

Shura lâcha le marbre et rejoignit son collègue.

« Elles ne sont plus là ? »  
« C'est impossible... »  
« C'est un des gardes qui t'aura dépouillé », conclut le Capricorne.  
« Tu crois sérieusement qu'un de ces abrutis oserait venir ici pour me piquer mes précieuses cigarettes ? »  
« Ouais, t'as raison, ça doit être un cher collègue. Il t'en reste d'autres ailleurs ? »  
« Non... Je viens de finir mon paquet. »  
« Comment on va faire ? »

« On a plus qu'à récupérer les mégots. »

o

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, planqué dans les canyons de l'Attique (?), un adolescent télépathe au visage criblé de tâches de rousseur essayait une seconde fois.

Fumer était vraiment déplaisant, mais ça donnait un style.


	30. Golds et soutiengorges 11

Titre : Golds et soutien-gorges 11

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 607

Genre : roman feuilleton

Plus lent que _Next Dimension_, plus kitsch que le _Da Vinci Code !_

* * *

o

La mésaventure de Shaka avec Ikki ne tarda pas à faire le tour du Sanctuaire, avec des déformations rendant le Phénix coupable de divers outrages collant à sa réputation machiste.

Cela, bien sûr, ne contribua pas à diminuer la paranoïa de Camus, qui fuyait Milo autant que possible, mis mal à l'aise par ses regards appuyés. Car la masculinisation de son costume n'avait en rien réglé son problème.

Le Verseau dut alors se résoudre à envoyer Hyoga signifier au Scorpion qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, et qu'il fallait mettre un terme à leur amitié.

Personne ne le savait, mais cela le chagrinait extrêmement, car il avait toujours apprécié ce compagnon à la fois calme et sincère, avec qui il avait partagé tous les moments importants de sa vie. Si lui était (ou paraissait) froid et insensible, Milo était maître de ses émotions sans pour autant les rejeter. Et pour cela il l'admirait.

« Vas-y, coupe », dit-il enfin à Hyoga, lui tendant une paire de ciseaux.

« Maître, vous ne me demandez pas de couper vos beaux cheveux ? »

« Si. »

o

o

**Pendant ce temps, en Belgique moderne**

o

« La légende ? », répéta Dokho.

« Oui », dit le jeune belge. « Il est dit que de jeunes gens aux pouvoirs hors du commun viendront veiller sur l'eau sacrée. »

« Justement. Nous recherchons l'eau sacrée. »

« L'Ordre de Gilgamesh protège le passage qui y mène », répondit le chocolatier. « Mais le chemin qui va jusqu'au temple est si ardu qu'aucun être humain normal n'a jamais pu l'approcher. On dit qu'elle est gardée par un sage aux pouvoirs incroyables. »

« Quels que soient les pouvoirs de ce sage, nous le vaincrons », dit Saga.

« Et qu'en est-il de ce passage ? », demanda Dokho.

« Le passage ouvre sur le désert légendaire du Taklamahara. »

« Nous avons cherché partout ce désert, ici à Bruxelles.»

« Mais il n'y a pas de désert en Belgique ! C'est un climat océanique ! Dans quel monde vivez-vous ? »

« Dans le reg près d'Athènes, quelle question ! », répondit Saga.

« Venons-en au fait », reprit Dokho. « Comment peut-il y avoir un passage ici, en Belgique, vers un désert qui n'est répertorié sur aucune carte ? »

« Vous n'avez donc jamais entendu parler de l'Agartha », constata le jeune homme.

« C'est toi l'intellectuel du groupe », fit Saga en se tournant vers la Chinoise.

La Chinoise haussa les épaules.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas. Le gouvernement nous ment. En fait la terre est Creuse. Le désert se trouve _sous_ la Belgique. »

« La Terre creuse… Et quoi encore ? »

« Si vous lisiez les revues spécialisées, vous connaîtriez toutes les choses qu'on nous cache ! Sur l'Atlantide, sur Mû, les extraterrestres de la zone 51… Savez-vous par exemple qu'un nouvel alignement des planètes provoquant une éclipse se reproduira en 2012 et qu'il marquera la fin du monde ? On raconte bien des choses… Même dans votre région, à Athènes, si connue pour sa tradition rationnelle… On dit que dans les montagnes voisines se produisent parfois des phénomènes lumineux étranges. De nombreuses personnes ont déjà vu des OVNIS. Les avions voient leurs instruments se détraquer. Et je ne parle pas de ces témoignages de gens qui se sont perdus dans la montagne, et qui pour certains d'entre eux ont croisé de grands hommes blonds sans sourcils vêtus de combinaison de métal, capables de faire bouger les objets en les regardant. Sans doute des aéronautes télépathes venus de Sirius. »


	31. Golds et soutiensgorge 12

Titre : Golds et soutien-gorges 12

Rating : PG-13

Nombre de mots : 542

Genre : roman feuilleton

Plus lent que _Next_ _Dimension_, plus kitsch que le _Da Vinci Code !_

* * *

o

- Un domaine interdit en Grèce gardés par des hommes aux pouvoirs télékinésiques, et quoi encore ?, fut la réponse de Saga au jeune Belge.

- Ne riez pas. Ces "gardiens" sont sans aucun doute originaires d'une autre planète. Tous sont grands, beaux, avec des cheveux de couleur étrange. Quant à leur habillement... On en a vus revêtus de combinaisons scintillantes, dorées ou argentées, avec casque et masque. Sans doute utiles à ceux qui ne se sont pas encore accoutumés à notre atmosphère.

- Revenons-en au désert du Takhlamahara, déclara Dokho. Mû et Shiryu ont dû commettre une erreur de traduction si ce dernier ce trouve _sous_ la Belgique et non _dans_. Dedans, dans...

- Mais vous nous avez aussi dit que l'Ordre de Gilgamesh garde le passage qui y mène, reprit Saga. Quel est votre rôle dans tout ça ?

- Mon grand-père fait partie de l'Ordre de Gilgamesh. Et à ce titre j'ai accès à la porte souterraine qui ferme le passage vers l'Agartha

... Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, traverser ce désert pour parvenir jusqu'au temple est une tache impossible pour un être humain normal. Mais vous n'êtes pas des êtres humains normaux, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois que vous serez parvenus au temple, néanmoins, vos difficultés ne seront pas terminées pour autant. Il vous faudra affronter le terrible sage qui garde cette eau miraculeuse. En serez-vous capables ?

- Tout à fait, bougonna Dokho en se touchant ses nattes chinoises. Nous sommes comme qui dirait des chevaliers des temps modernes. Et puis si vénérable et terrible que soit ce sage, il ne peut pas l'être plus que moi.

Saga lui donna un coup de coude.

- Hé bien, suivez-moi !, fit le jeune homme.

Il les fit sortir de leur cellule, à la lumière de sa torche. Puis, après leur avoir donné à chacun un sac à dos garni, il les guida à travers un réseau de couloirs qui ressemblaient à d'anciennes carrières. Dokho estima qu'ils devaient se trouver à environ trente mètres sous terre, quand leur guide stoppa devant une porte en métal munie de plusieurs fermoirs. Le jeune chocolatier sortit les clefs de sa poche.

- Nous sommes arrivés au bout du labyrinthe, expliqua-t-il. Après, c'est encore un tunnel qui descend à pic...

Il tira la porte vers lui.

- ...Sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Le désert se trouve au bout. Mais pour cette partie, vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi. J'ai mis dans vos sacs le maximum d'eau qu'il était possible de prendre.

- Quelle prévoyance, ironisa Saga.

- Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance dans votre Quête.

Les deux chevaliers d'or devenues femmes hochèrent la tête, et passèrent le seuil fatidique. La porte se referma derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient dans le noir.

Dokho alluma sa torche et la promena autour de lui.

- Il s'agit bien d'un tunnel qui descend vers les profondeurs...

- Croyez-vous vraiment que l'on ait bien fait de faire confiance à cet adolescent ?, chuchota le Gémeaux.

- Nous n'avions pas le choix.

- Vous avez sans doute raison... Dans ce cas, descendons... Quoiqu'il arrive, ce ne sont pas de simples tunnels qui nous mèneront au Royaume d'Hadès.

Ils se mirent en route.


	32. Du calme les préados

Titre : Du calme les pré-ados !

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 261

Genre : slash

* * *

o

La grande fête foraine d'Athènes n'avait lieu qu'une fois par an, au printemps, et durait trois semaines. C'était l'endroit parfait pour se distraire et se faire oublier au milieu d'une foule anonyme.

Ayant le droit de sortir du Sanctuaire quand il le désirait depuis son adoubement, le jeune Cancer s'y était déjà rendu plusieurs fois, un cornet de frites dans une main et une bière dans l'autre. Et malgré toute l'assurance qu'il dégageait, avec son blouson en cuir et ses cheveux dressés avec du gel, on pouvait se demander pourquoi il passait à chaque fois devant ce stand sans oser se lancer, semblant fixer des yeux le poisson en peluche qui trônait au milieu des poupées barbies et autres sets de bijoux en plastique multicolores.

"Passez-moi en une", finit-il par dire, un soir, au forain.

Le Grec lui tendit une carabine, et Deathmask descendit toutes les cibles, pipes et ballons, les uns après les autres.

"Je veux le poisson."

"Le poisson pour notre tireur d'élite !", répéta l'homme en décrochant la peluche. "C'est pour ta petite soeur ?"

"Non, c'est pour une fille", répondit énigmatiquement l'adolescent au visage tanné. "C'est son signe."

"Elle en a de la chance, alors", dit le forain en lui tendant son gain.

"Pff... Je crois pas, non, elle préfère les guignols."

Et il s'en alla exploser la machine à coup de poing et terroriser les figurants du Train Fantôme.


End file.
